starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenix
Khalai : Templar Caste :: Koprulu Expeditionary Force (?–2500) Tassadar's Followers (Late June, 2500) Khalai Refugees Raynor's Raiders (alliance) Kerrigan's Swarm (September, 2500, superficial alliance) |job=Praetor :Steward of the Templar Zealot (?–May, 2500) Dragoon (2500) }} Fenix was a protoss zealot, and praetor of the Protoss Defense Forces. He personally led his fellow warriors into battle against those who called themselves the enemies of the Protoss Empire.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Revered by his warrior-brethren, he was dubbed the Steward of the Templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. Biography Early Life Fenix ignited his first psionic blade at Aldera.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Fenix (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Templar's Return (in English). 2015. Fenix rose through the Templar ranks alongside his friends Artanis and Tassadar and fought against the enemies of the protoss in countless battles.Fenix: "You know, Executor, although we two have marched across hundreds of worlds together, I never imagined that we would be fighting on Aiur. The Zerg are indeed worthy foes." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. Early Service Fenix was once part of a legion that was ordered to rescue the last surviving brother of four zealots. During the operation, the entire legion was killed except for Fenix and the target. When a disgraced executor and his legion seized The Rock, Fenix was sent in to secure the facility. He subdued the terrorists before the facility was purified. When Fenix's legion was slain by mercenaries, he was captured, and the mercenaries attempted to use Fenix to assassinate Judicator Aldaris. After breaking free, Fenix hunted them down one by one. During a hostage exchange on a border world, Fenix and his legion were met with an unknown alien species that divided his forces and hunted them down like prey. Fenix defeated the alien in martial combat, and survived its explosive suicide. Fenix was invited by Praetor Adomis to come to the ceremony for the decommissioning of the super carrier Antimond. However, the super carrier was seized by protoss rebels, and Fenix fought to prevent them from seizing the ship.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Talandar (in English). 2015. In the aftermath of the Kalath Intercession, Fenix and his templar brethren were met with hostility on their return to Aiur. These tensions culminated in an incident where templar warriors were ordered to fire on Fenix. In 2497 during the celebration of Khasmas, Fenix was locked in a Conclave tower that was taken over by Nerazim rebels. After walking barefoot over shards of khaydarin crystals, Fenix slew the terrorists and their warlord with their own warp blades. The Tagal Fehix was deployed to the world of Dannuth VII, inhabited by a race called the tagal. Fenix and Artanis led their forces against them and although the protoss were outnumbered 30:1, they still emerged victorious.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (variant) (in English). 1998. First Strike. Limited Gaming. Accessed 2008-01-18.Gradius. 2008-01-18. Starcraft Bonus Missions(+2 never seen!). Blizzforums. Accessed 2008-01-18. The Great War During the Great War, Fenix was deployed to Antiga during the zerg invasion of the world. A scout pilot crashed behind zerg lines, and Fenix gathered twenty warriors to save the pilot. The group slaughtered thousands of zerg in their rescue operation. The Invasion of Aiur When the zerg invaded Aiur, Fenix stood in defense of the province of Antioch, guarding a strategic outpost. However, his forces were nearly overwhelmed by the zerg. Judicator Aldaris sent Fenix's old comrade, the new executor, to rescue him, and together they defeated the zerg incursion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. When Tassadar contacted Aldaris with information about zerg cerebrates, a weak spot in their hierarchy, Fenix agreed to test the new strategy for Tassadar over Aldaris' objection.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. The test, however, was a failure, as they had not received complete information from Tassadar.Fenix: "Executor, I bring news most dire. The Cerebrate that we thought we had killed has arisen again. The creature's battered form was reincarnated, despite the considerable damage we inflicted upon it. Even now, the Cerebrate drives its Brood in preparation for their next offensive." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Aldaris ordered a strike against the zerg forces in the province of Scion, leaving Fenix behind with a small force to defend the outpost in Antioch.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. Unfortunately, during the Second Battle of Antioch, Fenix was defeated by the zerg. Fenix was nearly ambushed by a hydralisk; as he sought to slay his foe, his psionic blades ceased to function.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Fall of Fenix (in English). 1998. Fenix's ruined body was recovered and placed into a dragoon exo-skeleton.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. Return to Aiur When Tassadar returned to Aiur, Fenix gladly joined his rebellion against the Conclave. Tassadar was surprised to see Fenix alive, and in the shell of a dragoon.Tassadar: "Fenix? It can't be! The Executor told me of how you fell before the Zerg. How is it that you live and breathe?" Fenix: "Ha hah... Well, after my unfortunate defeat, my ruined body was recovered by our brethren. I now reside within the cold, robotic shell of a Dragoon." Tassadar: "Old friend-would that this never came to pass..." Fenix: "Nonsense! There is no shame in defeat so long as the spirit is unconquered, and I am still able to serve Aiur to a degree." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Homeland (in English). 1998. Fenix, along with Dark Prelate Zeratul and his dark templar, assisted in the destruction of Kor-shakal, but Tassadar, unwilling to let his brethren continue killing each other, surrendered and was spirited away by Aldaris.Tassadar: "Executor! Aldaris! This madness must stop! The sight of my brethren slaughtering one another is more than I can stand. Though I fear you would doom us all, Aldaris, I surrender myself to the Conclave. En Taro Adun, Executor. Don't give up the fight!" Aldaris: "Tassadar of the Templar, by your actions you have severed yourself from the mercy of your brethren. You refused to destroy the Terran worlds as was commanded. You have questioned time and time again, the sacred will of the Conclave. And you have abandoned your Homeworld in its darkest hour. Most grievous of all is that you have allied yourself with the blasphemous Dark Ones, and learned to utilize their profane powers in tandem with our own! What say you, oh fallen Templar?" Tassadar: "Aldaris, I submit myself to the Conclave's judgment. But know this, given the same choices again, I would surely have made them. I have sacrificed all that our world might live. I have sullied my honor, I have discarded my rank and standing, and I have even broken our own most ancient traditions. But never think that I would, for one moment, regret my actions. For I am Templar, and above all else, I have sworn to Protect our Homeworld 'till the end." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Homeland (in English). 1998. The Dark Templar vanished, and Fenix wondered if it was a good idea for Tassadar to have put any faith into them.Fenix: "Zeratul and his |Dark Templar have vanished, leaving us to fend for ourselves. I wonder if Tassadar was mistaken to have put his trust in them." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Fenix refused to stand by while the Conclave prepared to execute Tassadar. Joined by Tassadar's terran companion, Jim Raynor, Fenix embarked on a desperate rescue attempt. The would-be rescuers were surrounded by the Conclave's troops as they reached Tassadar's stasis cell,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. and were in turn rescued by Zeratul and the Dark Templar.Zeratul: "Stay thy hand, Judicator. The stewards of Tassadar shall not fall while the Dark Templar live. Call off your guards and stand aside, and you may yet live to see another moonrise." Aldaris: "I will not be addressed so by one so devoid of the Khala's light. You and your vile brethren shall die with these traitors." Zeratul: "Are you truly so blinded by your vaunted religion, that you can't see the fall ahead of you? Your Conclave believes that they are winning this war, but all they've succeeded in doing is helping the Overmind to win." Aldaris: "What could you possibly know about our designs, blasphemer?" Zeratul: "You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience? I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative-suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris, all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Fenix proposed sending his forces to engage the primary zerg hive clusters to thin out their numbers, enabling Zeratul to slay a pair of cerebrates. He believed the Overmind would be distracted by the attack long enough for the protoss to assault it directly. Fenix personally joined in the attacks.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. The protoss, Fenix included, moved through the weakened zerg defenses around the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. The attack was failing until Tassadar sacrificed himself to destroy the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind. (in English). 1998. The Brood War Fenix's Alliances The death of the Overmind caused the zerg to rampage across Aiur. The Conclave was destroyed and seventy percent of the population was killed. Fenix joined Aldaris, Zeratul, and Raynor to unite and lead the scattered survivors.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The refugees followed Zeratul's plan of traveling to Shakuras through the sole functioning warp gate on Aiur. At the gate, a large force of zerg attacked them; however, Fenix and Raynor arrived and fought the zerg long enough for the refugees to escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Fenix and Raynor didn't make it through the gate, however.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Instead, they fought to secure their end of the gate'Artanis:' "Executor! We have received a transmission from Raynor and Fenix! They are still alive, and are fighting to retake the warp gate on Aiur! We must secure the gate on this side without delay!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. and close it so that more zerg could not reach Shakuras. Despite the overwhelming odds, Fenix and Raynor decided to fight to the end.Jim Raynor: "Executor, my crew and I will remain here on Aiur and shut the gate down on this side. It's the only way to make sure that the Zerg won't send more reinforcements to Shakuras." Artanis: "You will be hopelessly outnumbered, and once the gate is shut down there will be no one to save you should you be overrun." Raynor: "Yeah, well... I'm a man of action. What can I say?" Fenix: "I shall remain with Raynor as well, Executor. My duty is to Aiur, after all." Artanis: "Farewell then, brave warriors. We will send through all the troops we can spare." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. While there, Fenix and Raynor were contacted by Sarah Kerrigan, who told them about the new Overmind and the United Earth Directorate's plans for controlling it.Sarah Kerrigan: "When I contacted you both on Aiur, I told you about the new Overmind and about the UED that seeks to control it. Well, the UED has done it. They've tamed the Overmind and now control most of the Zerg broods in this sector. That's why I've asked for your help." Fenix: "You want us to help you defeat the UED so that you alone will rule the Zerg!" Kerrigan: "Wrong, Fenix. I want to defeat them because if we don't, they'll clamp down on this sector, and enslave us all!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. Protoss forces rescued Emperor Arcturus Mengsk from the UED, which had just defeated him, and spirited him away to Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. The UED pursued, and Fenix's refugee base was destroyed by the Earth-borne humans and by zerg attacks, but not before Raynor and Mengsk escaped through the gate. The warp gate self-destructed immediately afterwards.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Fenix and Raynor fled to Shakuras. During his time there, a nuclear device detonated in the heart of New Antioch. Fenix and a Khalai Caste worker wandered the railway under the city to hunt down the Nerazim terrorists responsible for the attack, and found it to be lead by the brother of the Nerazim Fenix had slew three years earlier. Fenix slew him and ended the terrorist threat. Kerrigan later contacted Fenix and Raynor Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. asking for their help. Fenix and Raynor joined an unusual alliance with Kerrigan and Mengsk on Tarsonis in order to oppose the UED, which now had control of the Overmind and numerous zerg minions, and were bolstered by their anti-zerg weapon, the psi disrupter. Fenix never trusted Kerrigan,Fenix: "It is difficult to believe that I am working along side my greatest enemy in order to save this sector. Fortune has been whimsical of late." Raynor: "You sound like a tired old man, Fenix!" Fenix: "Don't let the fact that I am three hundred and sixty eight years older than you dull your impression of me, young Raynor. I can still... how do you Terrans say it... 'Throw down with the best of them!'" Raynor: "I stand corrected." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998.Fenix: "This is a betrayal, most foul, Kerrigan! We were fools to have gone along with this charade!" Kerrigan: "You're right, Fenix. I used you to get the job done, and you played along just like I knew you would. You Protoss are all so headstrong and predictable, you are your own worst enemies." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. but he followed Raynor's lead. Following the destruction of the psi disrupter by Kerrigan's forces (with assistance from Raynor and Mengsk), enabling Kerrigan to partially rebuild her forces, the allies plotted to free Korhal from the Directorate forces. In order to do so, Kerrigan needed ten thousand units of minerals to build up her primary hive clusters, and the best place to acquire that kind of wealth was Moria, one of the largest resource nodes in the sector. Of course, its ruling power, the Kel-Morian Combine, would object to this kind of invasion. Fenix said that if it would better their chances, he would personally lead the invasion. Fenix personally led the zerg forces in acquiring the minerals from Moria. During the battle, Fenix disdained the fuel raid he was on, wishing he could fight the huge epic battles of his youth.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. Raynor jokingly accused him of sounding like a tired, old man, but Fenix replied he could still "throw down with the best of them." During the battle, Fenix wondered why the Kel-Morian Combine did not oppose the UED, which had overthrown their former masters, the Terran Dominion.Fenix: "It is strange that this Kel-Morian Combine continues to operate while the UED grips the Dominion with an iron fist. I'll never underestimate the motivational effects of Terran greed again!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. The raid was successful, after which the allies traveled to Tarsonis. Khala's End On the UED-conquered world of Korhal (formerly the Dominion throne world), Fenix and Raynor struck at the UED's more outlying fortification, while Kerrigan's troops assaulted the main UED base at Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. While they defeated the UED and their enslaved zerg, Kerrigan and Samir Duran engineered a betrayal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Fenix, who was not entirely surprised, prepared to face her forces on the battlefield.Kerrigan: "Now, are you ready to die a second time?" Fenix: "The Khala awaits me, Kerrigan. And although I am prepared to face my destiny, you'll not find me easy prey!" Kerrigan: "Then that shall be your epitaph." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. Fenix fell to the Swarm. Legacy Upon his death, Kerrigan mocked Raynor, saying that Fenix died the way all protoss hope to do: in combat.Raynor: "Fenix! No!" Kerrigan: "What are you worried about, Jim? He died the way all Protoss hope to: In combat!" Raynor: "He died because you betrayed him. How many noble souls do you need to consume before you're satisfied? How many more people need to die before you realize what you've become?" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. Enraged, Raynor swore he would kill Kerrigan for this betrayal.Raynor: "I'll see you dead for this, Kerrigan. For Fenix and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power!" Kerrigan: "Tough talk, Jimmy. But I don't think you have what it takes to be a killer." Raynor: "It may not be tomorrow, darlin'. It may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured: I'm the man who's going to kill you some day. I'll be seein' you." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. In the final battle of the Brood War, Praetor Artanis led a protoss attack against Kerrigan, partly aimed at avenging Fenix.Artanis: "Kerrigan, this is Artanis. My brethren and I have come to avenge the deaths of Fenix, the Matriarch, and all of the other Protoss who fell before the Swarm! It is long past time you paid for your crimes against our people." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998. The attack was unsuccessful, however.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Even five years later, Fenix's death was a sore spot for Raynor, one that he brought up with Kerrigan when she re-infested herself.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Believe In Me (in English). 2013-03-12. Later on, during the End War, a copy of Fenix's conscience was reactivated in the body of an experimental purifier and would become known as Talandar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. Game Unit StarCraft : For the hero zealot unit, see: Fenix (zealot). : For the hero dragoon unit, see: Fenix (dragoon). Fenix appears in two missions as a hero , and later in more missions as a hero . Quotations : See: Fenix Quotations Heroes of the Storm Fenix has been an often requested hero for Heroes of the Storm. Blizzard artist Phill Gonzales commented that he was their first pick for a StarCraft warrior class character, but that they could not find a way to incorporate his resurrection into a dragoon without overlapping with other characters. Fenix's traits were incorporated into the design of Artanis, and Blizzard stated that Fenix is "on hold" for the time being.2015-08-07, Heroes Stream, Fenix's Future, Kael'thas Talent Changes, Starcraft Hero and More. YouTube, accessed on 2015-12-20 Personality and Traits Fenix was a powerful warrior, and led directly from the frontlines.2017-04-25, Patch 3.13 Preview: New Co-op Commander Fenix. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-04-28 Fearless and honorable, he embodied the best aspects of the Khalai.2017-04-25, New Co-op Commander Preview: Fenix. YouTube, accessed on 2017-04-30 Zeratul described Fenix as being "as stalwart a warrior as I have ever known" and Kerrigan acknowledged him as being "uncannily resourceful." He has proven himself to be one of the strongest protoss warriors of all time.Fenix. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-04. In battle, Fenix would repeat a code to himself, "I fear no enemy. For the Khala is my strength. I fear not death. For our strength is eternal." It would remind him why he fought.StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, Talandar Lines Notes *"Fenix" is the Middle English spelling of "phoenix," a bird from Greek mythology that is cyclically reborn. *In the StarCraft: Brood War campaign and in the last four missions of Episode III, protoss structures use Fenix's dragoon portrait instead of Aldaris's portrait. *According to James Waugh, Blizzard is aware that Fenix is "an absolute fan favorite." He has also stated that Fenix is "an absolute James favorite" as well.2015-05-22, BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Overview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-05-23 References es:Fénix (StarCraft) Category:Protoss characters in the StarCraft and Brood War manuals Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft and Brood War Category:StarCraft Protoss heroes Category:Protoss Templar characters Category:Protoss zealots Category:Protoss dragoons